


The Great and Sudden Change of My Better Feeling Heart

by Dianne_or_Shirbert



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Diana is lesbian, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship goals, Gilbert is straight, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, Multi, Trying not to be scandalous, anne is bi, confused feelings, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianne_or_Shirbert/pseuds/Dianne_or_Shirbert
Summary: Anne steps into the new chapter of her life, learning things about college, making new friends, and cherishing the ones she already has. Some long distance relationship with a certain boy in love. She also questions some things about herself, and makes some self-discoveries. Overall, Anne is still as intelligent, fiery and sesquipedalian as she always has been.
Relationships: Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Great and Sudden Change of My Better Feeling Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I just wanted to start it off. Hope you like it<3!!!

Diana had always loved Anne. Just as Anne had always loved Diana. Diana knew her parents didn't really approve of their friendship from the beginning. Maybe it was because Anne was a "homely" orphan who had just moved to Avonlea by mishap. Or maybe, it was because she made Diana rethink what life truly was about.

Diana had always thought that she was just a pretty face to be married to. She was just a piece of property and there was no need for an imagination. But when Anne came to town, she questioned everything. Even years later, when she wanted to take the Queen's entry exam. She had wanted to be seen. Not for her face, but for her education. And Anne pushed her to confront her parents about it. It was her life, and no one could change that.

When Anne came to Avonlea, she knew she would be the outcast. Of course, she knew people would tease her because she was a pale, freckled, red-head, orphan, who belonged to no one. And tease her they did. But when she met Diana, she knew that that was the girl who would stick up for her, no matter what.

When they met, they promised to the other to be faithful. To be each others' bosom buddy. To be kindred spirits.

* * *

Gilbert put up his hand, waving farewell to Anne. Anne did the same thing, putting up her hand with a small, sad smile. The thought of not seeing each other for months made each other's hearts' tug, but they knew writing to each other would help.

Her other hand held Diana's, gripping tightly. Once the carriage carrying Gilbert moved out of sight, Anne turned towards her best friend with a big smile, giggling as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in for a big hug.

"What did you tell him," she asked, whispering in Diana's ear. Her bosom buddy laughed as she wrapped her arms around Anne. She rocked side to side, moving Anne with her.

"Oh, I just reminded him how stupid he is," she said as if it were incredibly obvious. Anne gasped, separating from the hug. She looked at her friend's devious grin and burst with laughter. Diana's father turned a bit and stared, a confused look formed on his face. He turned back, shaking his head, mumbling something about regrets and etiquette. That only added to both girls laughter, leading Diana to snort which made her cover her mouth in shock. Both girls fell to the green ground, dying, not caring about their beautiful dresses, or the men staring at them as if they were lunatics.

"Anne!" Anne turned with wide eyes to see her adopted parents, Marilla and Matthew. Marilla was holding a large book in her hand, waving and smiling widely, along with a confused look as to why she was on the floor. Anne waved, still giggling. She turned back to face Diana, whose face was red from laughter.

"I guess I have to go. I assure you, the other girls will be ecstatic to see you here. They'll show you to your room, which is also mine," she said, laughing between words, her dimples showing.

"I am pleased to hear that," said Diana. Anne quickly grabbed her friend's hands, squeezed them, and struggled to stand up. Once she was on her feet, she brushed her dress, waved to her friend, and turn towards the siblings. She hitched up her dress and ran across the field towards a bench under a large tree, leaving Diana, still sitting on the grassy floor, smiling at her friend's happiness.

* * *

Diana looked around, admiring the trees and green grass, looking to the boarding house they would be staying in. **She** would be staying in. Diana grinned, finally knowing she would get the education she deserved. She also wondered why her parents let her go. Her selfish parents, who thought that what she did was their future, not her's. But the way her father smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel that they might have changed. They might finally see her for who she truly is and what she can truly do.

Diana's father, along with the other men, carried her belongings towards the house. Every step she took, her heart pounded, her smile growing bigger, till she reached the four sets of stairs that led to the foyer. She stood, admiring the older looking house. Her father and the other men stood around impatiently, waiting for her to start walking up the stairs.

Just as she was about to take her first step, someone started called out,"Diana! Diana!" Diana spun to see Anne, running, the big book Marilla had earlier held tightly to her chest. Once she reached Diana, she started panting and laughing, which would probably make her more tired.

"Anne! Are you alright?" Anne nodded as she finally caught her breath. She repositioned the book, moving it so that her right arm caressed it on her right side. She took Diana's right hand with her left.

"I learned something absolutely magnificent, but I shall share it to you after you learn what it's like to stay at a boarding house." She sighed. "Shall we?" Diana bit her lip as she looked down at the steps once again, then back at Anne's reassuring smile. The smile that reminded her why she was here.

Diana grinned and after nodding to herself, said,"We shall." They both turned their heads' back to the stairs, gripping each others' hand tightly, each taking their first step to a new chapter of their lives'.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, sorry for making it so short. I made it just as sort of a recap of what happened in the last episode. This is just the start of a great novel that only a few people will read. Hope y'all enjoy this. I will definitely make more soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
